


【185/165】自由发挥

by maxrelemet, Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 对不起纯粹是为了爽写的无剧情无逻辑和小宋老师一人一句合写的
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	【185/165】自由发挥

Lance看到了赛点的大厅里挂着的大幅照片，上面的红色赛车显眼得很。  
工作人员迎了上来，“喝点儿什么？”  
或许我要给自己来一杯卡布奇诺，Lance想。最近失眠一直困扰着他。  
这就是有钱人的生活。他惬意地拿过那杯递过来的卡布奇诺，抿了一口，白色的奶油沾在了嘴唇上又被舔掉。  
今天下午Sebastian Vettel要来总部和Otmar谈合约条款。  
Lance之前没和Seb说过几句话，但在他心里，这位德国人早已经是他最熟悉的陌生人了。然而他还是有点紧张，原本合身的西装现在也感觉紧巴巴的。他在心里预演着一会儿要怎么打招呼，想了几种都觉得不合适。  
然而现实没有给他预演的机会。Sebastian提前来到了总部。  
“Hi！”现役法拉利车手一进门就看到了站在二楼紧盯着那张今天刚刚被挂起来的海报的富家公子，他看起来有点热，魂不守舍的。被空调的冷风吹得一哆嗦的Vettel奇怪得拢了拢自己的冲锋衣。可能这就是年轻人吧。  
Lance看着Sebastian整理领口的动作觉得嗓子有些发干。“Hey.”  
“站在这里做什么呢？”Vettel微笑着挥了挥手，“不来给我介绍一下赛点吗？”  
“Otmar在楼上等你。晚上我们要办个party。要不要一起来？”Lance腼腆地笑了笑。“不是酒精Party。就是大家聊聊天。”  
“那要看我今天谈得怎么样了？”德国人很喜欢讲冷笑话，“说不定我会在谈到为何薪水那么高的原因时来一句Because I'm Batman”。  
"I'm Superman then. We are the World's Finest."Lance歪了下脑袋。  
显然Sebastian对于超人与蝙蝠侠之间诡异情感一无所知，所以他只是对于Lance的接梗表现出了惊讶。平时这样的笑话可得不到什么回复，尤其是从97年的勒克莱尔那里。他盯着年轻人看了几秒钟，“Well...我不能让未来领队等我。”移开视线，跟着工作人员走上了楼梯。  
经过Lance身边时，年轻人塞了一张纸条到他手里，上面写着Party的时间和地址。  
Lance看到对方把纸条塞进了屁股口袋里，他有点惴惴不安，他不希望自己给对方的第一印象就是个爱开party的小孩。但他想，之前已经解释过了这是个无酒精party，应该。。。不会有什么关系吧。他甚至为了迎合Sebastian的喜好特地提前用纸写好了这一切。

希望他会来。

Lance在心里默默祈祷。

他之前问过父亲，自己能不能参加这个合约会谈。得到的答案是坚决的否定，所以他只能偷偷摸摸地趁着别人不注意靠近会议室。会议室的玻璃是磨砂的，人影模模糊糊的，但他还是能分辨出Sebastian的身影。

这简直是易如反掌。

走廊里静悄悄的。宁静的下午整个总部只有会议室传来交谈的声音。可隔音太好，实在听不清内容。最后Lance放弃般地回了酒店。他有更重要的事去做。为晚上的party挑衣服。

他已经和Vettel说了这是个正经party，那就必然不可能穿上那些花枝招展的衣服。少爷把衣柜里一大半的衣服都撇出了挑选范围。  
西装？他看了看身上的定制款。  
过于正式了。  
卫衣？看起来还不错。  
Lance把几件卫衣拿在镜子前比划着，这几件卫衣上都写着大大的Logo。

大少爷满意地点头。年轻人的品味。

最后锁定了两件卫衣，一黑一白同样的款式。 最终决定前，他不可控制地猜测起Sebastian会穿什么。

或许他会穿白色。Stroll想起上次——2019年的新加坡赛后庆功宴。他背着所有人偷偷溜去，像个偷窥狂似的在法拉利的门口张望着。他看到Seb穿着单薄的T恤，前摆被车组人员喷洒的香槟溅湿了。  
白色的衣服很透，这是他急急忙忙跑回赛点总部之后唯一记得的事情。  
他的心跳得很快，不知道因为是他看到的东西还是他差点被人发现的惊恐。  
他仿佛又闪现到了那个时候，他甚至能从鼻尖闻到甜腻的香槟味，以及躲在角落阴影里的慌乱。  
回过神来仍是心率很高，腕上的电子手表明明白白地跳动着与平时不符的数字。  
Lance最终选择了黑色。他像个小孩子一样期待着自己的愿望得到实现，那个潜藏着的秘密如同挣扎的小鸟想要逃脱出世俗的牢笼。  
他把衣服套上，在镜子前转了几个圈。

想象是一回事，当Sebastian真的穿着格子衬衫和白色T恤出现在他面前时，Lance绝望的发现尽管做了无数次思想准备，这一刻自己的心脏依旧跳得飞快，咚咚作响。  
他快步走向门口，在脑海中又过了一次练习一个下午的开场白，准备迎接Sebastian。  
“很高兴你能来！”脑子里一团浆糊的Lance勉强憋出这样一句话，“看起来下午谈得不错？”  
糟糕。加拿大人几乎想要捶打自己的脑袋，自己怎么总是要扯到工作。没人会愿意和一个工作狂谈恋爱。  
“Otmar说有免费的蛋糕吃。”Sebastian笑了一下。“没人能拒绝‘免费’和‘蛋糕’。”  
“蛋糕的种类可丰富了。”Lance庆幸自己让人去买了很多小蛋糕，才能让他现在像是在介绍策划案一样推广着各式甜点。  
德国人拿了一块黑森林蛋糕。轻轻咬了一口，最上层的奶油粘到嘴角。Lance有种想伸手抹掉的冲动。  
但他没有动手，只是提醒了一声免得对方在party上尴尬。天知道他多想用自己的嘴唇把那奶油抹掉。  
但现在还不是时候，他告诫自己。

要有耐心。

Party的氛围其实很是冷清，毕竟这是临时决定的，一帮工作人员为了大少爷的任务在空旷的场地里假装随意地走动，实质上派对的主人公被虚假拥挤的人群慢慢引到了角落。  
"Lance生日快乐！"一个工作人员端着香槟过来和碰杯。  
“生日？”Sebastian看向面前站着的腼腆男孩，说到底自己比他要大上个八九岁。他想起自己的22岁，想要人来庆祝生日是应该的。  
他本来还在疑惑，不过是来谈个合同，怎么就被邀请来参加派对，但他还是来了。  
望着年轻人的眼睛他说了句：  
“生日快乐啊，Lance Stroll。”  
Lance听到这句生日快乐嘴角的微笑放大了好几倍，愉悦的心情显而易见。“谢谢。你能来我特别开心。”  
“想要什么生日礼物？”Sebastian为自己的空手而来感到抱歉。

去他妈的耐心，Lance想。

小男孩倾身过去，轻吻上他日思夜想的地方。

Sebastian下意识闭眼，纤长的睫毛扫过Lance的脸颊。痒痒的。

Sebastian Vettel当然和别人接过吻，不止一次。在和Mark Webber的红牛时期他们几乎偷偷在围场的任何角落都亲吻过。他们是那么的不计后果，那么疯狂。

“嘿。”Sebastian推开了Lance。  
他已经不再年轻了。

“这就是你叫我来的目的？”德国人看向Lance的眼神中带了一丝不易察觉的愤怒。大庭广众之下，总部所有人面前。他想干什么？  
Vettel转头看了一眼，似乎没有人注意到这里。他把Stroll搭在自己肩上的手拿开，“大少爷是准备在我身上实验自己的泡妞技术吗？”  
追他的傻小子多了去了，Lance Stroll哪来的自信？

嘴唇上柔软的触感还在，Sebastian嘲讽的眼神让Lance心里有些受伤。  
“生日礼物。你说的。”他挑了挑眉，故作镇定。

一瞬间原本认真的两个人都戴上了自己的伪装。Sebastian轻佻地笑了笑，和Lance碰杯。香槟一饮而尽。酒精划过喉咙给大少爷了点莫名其妙的勇气，他拽着对方的手腕，“凭什么勒克莱尔就可以？”  
他在那天的庆功宴上瞥见了，那个阴影里不止有他一个人，还有一位德国人和一位摩纳哥人。  
他比勒克莱尔年轻，他想。为什么我就不可以。

Vettel转了转手腕挣脱开来。他没想到自己和队友的关系在这样的情况下被暴露出来。  
这可不是个好征兆。  
围场里大家心知肚明是一回事，变成语言捅到他面前又是另一回事。

最后还是要这样。他拿出了面对媒体的那副姿态，盯着男孩的眼睛。  
“他有分站冠军。你有吗？”  
不得不承认有时候Sebastian在让别人抓狂这一点上有着极高的天赋。他的前男友们深受其害。

Lance一下子泄了气。  
自己的第三名现在看来一点都不值钱。  
“多开开模拟器，少想点别的事情。”男人挥了挥手，坐进他开来的那辆小车，“你没你想象的那么特殊。”  
对于已经在围场待了至少十年的Vettel来说，这毛头小子确实什么都不是。

周末的早上，Sebastian坐在自家院子里悠闲地享受着放假时光，观察池塘里的鸭子。聒噪的引擎声响起，林间小路上开上来了四辆大货车。

这很少见。

瑞士本就人口密度极低，和他一样喜欢住在深山老林的更是少之又少。那几辆大货车眼见着要经过自家门前，忽然一个急刹。  
稳稳停住。  
几个搬家公司的人走进了对面的房子，后面下来一群工人在车上卸货。沙发，餐桌，床，家具应有尽有。

他仔细看了一下货车上的标识，并不认识。但那个正向他走来的人他熟悉。  
Lance Stroll。

Sebastian皱了皱眉，自己从来没说过家庭地址，但他却追了过来。对于注重隐私的德国人而言，这不属于什么好体验。所以他没有打招呼，而是转身回了房子，顺手拉上了窗帘。

他坐在沙发上打了个电话，“现在过来吗？把你那辆法拉利的新车开过来。”

房间里搬家工人忙前忙后，Stroll家里的管家被指派从日内瓦一路随行。Lance吃了闭门羹只好趴在一楼的窗户上向道对面观望。然而他那不怎么待见他的邻居严谨地拉上了所有窗帘。

Lance忧伤得像是在窗台上等待罗密欧的朱丽叶，暗暗祈祷风能够把那严丝密封的窗帘掀开一个小角。然而天气却是晴朗无风，甚至连树叶都纹丝不动地待着。可怜的男孩只能半躺在沙发上，看着还在忙碌的工人们。  
他揉了揉自己乱掉的头发。真是个不好的开端。  
决定要从日内瓦搬到苏黎世只花了两天的时间，Lance没怎么睡好，现在早就精疲力尽了。

他是被嘈杂的引擎声震醒的，机械转动的声音就像是在一捶捶敲打他的脑子。他坐起身向窗外看去。  
一辆红色的法拉利跑车。  
很是张扬，就像他的主人一样。

Lance目光灼灼盯着走下车的年轻人。没错，除了Charles Leclerc还能是谁。更让他气愤的是，Sebastian主动从屋里走了出来，笑得无比灿烂，与之前面对自己天壤之别。  
Leclerc急不可耐地拉起Sebastian的手，二人一前一后进了房子。  
随着房门砰的一声关上。Lance一拳愤怒地砸在了沙发扶手上，随后他打开了模拟器。  
模拟器里的赛车很多，平时他总是选择赛点的，但这次他把按钮移到了16号车上。  
他开着这辆车在游戏里横冲直撞的，把所有人都怼出赛道，疯狂往护墙上撞。  
但这依然无法缓解他的心情。  
他站起身，随手拿着桌上的一个礼盒出了门。  
总要找个理由，不是吗？  
他按了门铃，过了一会他才听到有人靠近的声音，他快速整理了一下衣领。  
是Charles来开的门。

Charles接到电话Sebastian的电话时正在和朋友吃饭。他的队友问他在不在苏黎世。是的，为了方便两个人周末一起度假，他去年在这里买下了市中心附近的一间公寓。  
接到电话他就赶过来了。Sebastian难得主动叫他来自己家。

直到此刻。

他听见门铃声，到前厅开了门。Lance Stroll捧着个盒子出现在他面前。还没等自己说上一声"Hi."，对方就一拳打了上来。  
“Putain。”  
Leclerc在猝不及防下用法语骂了句脏话，他可没想到来这里还会挨上一拳。他往后退了几步，喊着Seb，轻松躲过另外挥过来的手臂，却在身后人赶来的时候故意被打到了一点点脸颊——毕竟97年的小男孩对于自己的容貌还是看得很重的。

Sebastian赶过来时，只见Charles往后踉跄一步，对面的Lance Stroll拳头还在半空中。他几乎没做思考，冲到两个人之间，把Charles护在身后。

Lance的胳膊僵在了半空。  
Sebastian比自己矮上不少，此刻在他面前闭着双眼，偏着头，阳光打在颤抖的睫毛上。  
他们说最先动手的人从一开始就输了。  
Stroll放下手，有点无措，刚刚上头的怒火在一瞬间消失得一干二净。他看着Leclerc眼里的笑意，像是要把眼睛都盯穿了。  
他又看向Sebastian，那个人正转头看着Charles。  
德国人看着这出闹剧。  
紧接着，他把两个人都推了出去，紧紧关住了房门。  
没有人比Sebastian Vettel更擅长逃离争吵。  
实际上，这也不是他第一次经历。Mark Webber和Daniel Riccardo也曾经害得他陷入这样的困境。  
又有什么必要呢，他想着，走到厨房给自己倒了一杯威士忌，关我屁事。

Charles和Lance坐在门口的台阶上。不约而同地看着道对面Sebastian的房子。搬家工人被主人赶走了，森林里恢复了寂静。Lance拿起手里的啤酒，抿了一口。  
Charles握着快空的啤酒瓶，盯着门铃发呆。

“他一直都这么冷酷无情吗？”  
Lance侧过头看着与自己同样悲惨的摩纳哥人。  
刚被打了一拳的人不太想理他，任谁莫名其妙遇到这种事还被人赶出家门，都不会对罪魁祸首有什么好脸色。但手里咯啦咯啦响的啤酒罐提醒了他，自己还在人家的地盘上。  
“嗯哼。”Charles好歹是发出一声肯定的回答。他看到过那个雷诺车手被赶出房间的惨样，像个被主人抛弃的大金毛。  
他知道今天自己的小动作被Sebastian发现了。  
真是活该。  
现在自己也要覆前车之鉴了。

天色渐晚。Lance的房子还没通电路。唯一的光源来自于Sebastian家一楼客厅的窗户。  
一阵风吹过，二人不约而同打了个哆嗦。

对面的门忽然开了，房主拎着一个厨房用的黑色塑料袋哼着歌走了出来。Lance和Charles几乎同时站了起来。

Sebastian也看见了他俩。但是也只是看了一眼。扔了垃圾回了房间。  
那扇门又一次重重关上。  
两个人失望地跌回台阶上做着，产生了些许同病相怜的情感。  
“我们可以试试后门的栏杆，或许两个人可以翻过去。”Charles对这栋房子还算了解。Lance看了他一眼，心中有点不爽，但还是答应了。  
毕竟现在，进房子才是关键。  
他们绕到房子的后面——两个人完全不把这样的行为当做是私闯民宅的犯罪行为。  
栏杆不高，至少对于两个人来说。他们搭了个人梯，轻松地翻了过去。

钻进温暖的房子里两个人彻底松了口气。外面太冷了。Charles领着Lance熟门熟路地绕过厨房，只见Sebastian靠在沙发上看报纸，聚精会神的程度完全没有注意到家里来了两个不速之客。  
Lance和Charles在他身前站定，还没等Sebastian回过神来，他就被其中一位抓着领子吻住了。  
那不是一个轻柔的吻，甚至不能称得上是一个吻，只是唇齿的撕咬。他抬眼看着对方的眼睛。  
是Lance，这个平日里总是傻笑的人现在紧贴着他不放，像是在报复之前他所做的一切。  
他想抬手去推，但双手被Leclerc抓住，动弹不得。  
“Fuck！”他从换气的间隙艰难地说着所有他知道的脏话。凶猛而来的亲吻简直要把他溺毙。一吻结束，缺氧的感觉让他深吸一口气，刚想质问这两个人要干什么，Leclerc又倾身堵住了他的嘴。  
与此同时，一只手探进Sebastian的衣服下摆，揉捏起他的腰。  
“呜…”一声暧昧的呻吟堵在喉咙里，他下意识地皱了皱眉。Lance已经开始拽他的睡裤。  
可怜的报纸早就被团成一团，扔到了地板上。  
德国人想要往外走又被拽了回来，他能感受到两个人怒火的倾泻。  
去他妈的，又不是我的错。  
没来由的，Sebastian也开始愤怒。  
他紧咬牙关，勉强把声音咽进喉咙里。  
身后的Lance把自己撞了进去，像是在山峰顶插上属于自己的胜利旗帜。  
没有润滑的做爱很疼，这是Seb在最后的清醒时刻在想的事情。到最后他甚至已经分不清到底是谁的嘴唇在自己身上游走，亦或是哪个人的阴茎在自己体内抽插。

他只想逃走。

Sebastian呜咽着向前爬了两步，被提着腰整个人拽了回去。Leclerc拿起茶几上早先Lance送来的礼物盒，解开了上面的彩带，把不听话的人双手反绑在身后。  
"轻点，别留下痕迹。"Lance两只手掐住Sebastian的腰抽插着，嘱咐了Leclerc一句。  
“知道。”摩纳哥人最擅长这种伎俩。  
Charles挑起Sebastian的下巴，情欲铺满了他整张脸。  
“嘿，乖一点，Seb。”  
年轻人很少说这样的话，但他的的确确是个疯狗，只是他队友一直不知道罢了。

Sebastian醒来的时候希望昨天晚上只是一场梦，客厅的一片狼藉使得他完整地回忆起整个过程。

他狼狈地站起身，草草拿了地上皱巴巴的衣服穿上。那两位还在睡眠中，Vettel捡起地上的绑带把他们的手绑在了一起。  
Lance和Charles从梦中惊醒却发现被背靠背绑住，Sebastian正在朝外走去。

他拿着法拉利的钥匙，把停在外面的红色跑车开走了。

解开手机的锁屏，拨出一个电话。  
“在摩纳哥接我，开你新买的雷诺。”


End file.
